smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason the Yoshi (Happy Yoshi)
'Equestrian Flyer '(or Flyer for short) is a regular visitor of the Smash 4 Social Thread. He is known for his uncanny music references, unique brand of humor, and love of the Fire Emblem and My Little Pony franchises. History Flyer was born to Canadian parents in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He was athletically involved in school, playing Tight End for his varsity football team, and Shortstop for his Baseball team. He decided not to try out for Athletics when he started college because his school district wasn't very popular with Major League Baseball scouts. He joined the site when he was a first year college student. He has been to some events such as E3 2013 and 2015, (where he met notable Lets Player Josh Jepson) and the 2014 Major League Baseball All Star game. His life on the internet isn't very clear, because SmashBoards is the only place on the Internet he's really been very active on. In August 2015, Flyer temporarily moved to Texas for his third year of college. On October 18th, 2015, Flyer pulled a big prank on the moderator known as Hong. Flyer declined interview on the matter. Characteristics Flyer is an all around nice guy. During his forced hiatus due to illness, some of regulars, like Space Stranger and RamOne, admitted they missed him. He is known for having a caring girlfriend who relayed forum messages to him during his absence. He has insomnia, so he usually stays up until midnight his time. He used to use images and videos as parts of references and jokes, but has stopped ever since the lockdown of August 6th, 2015. Trivia * Flyer has a girlfriend and they had a relationship for 8 years running. * He does not appreciate lies being told on his article. * Flyer often cries to learn news such as regulars either getting banned or deciding to leave the social thread. Not to mention celebrities he knows a lot about dying. * He both likes and hates Chainz. * Flyer is Canadian/American from Minnesota. * Flyer's older sister was killed in a car accident when he was 13 * Flyer really thinks /\ura, Taiko no Professor Layton, and KingShadow are plebs. Especially Taiko for an idiotic incident of unnecessary roughness in August 2015. Taiko claimed aid roughness to be honesty, but she has repeatedly been informed that her unneeded bumbling was no way to be honest. * Contrary to popular belief, Flyer actually does use different characters other than Rainbow Dash for avatars from time to time. He's used avatars of Tsubasa Oribe, Voldemort, Optimus Prime, Yoshi, Cody and Garrett from Dude Perfect, and Tails. * Flyer makes references to the Evanescence songs such as "Watching me, Wanting me," which he got bombed by Opossum for once. * He considers KeyBladePony and Sunset Shimmer to be his best friends on SmashBoards. * Due to the fact that he won Premium, he received a name change. He has since but he decided that his name on forums is pretty much set as "Flyer." ** Users still call him Cliff most of the time, despite the name change. * Flyer is also fond of another Hasbro franchise, in the form of the Transformers toy line. (Hence his previous username CliffJumper) He occasionally makes somewhat obscure references to this fact. * Flyer is a huge baseball fan. His favorite team is the Minnesota Twins, and he likes talking baseball with fellow brony Arrow of Light, a Baltimore Orioles fan. * He isn't very interested in Disney movies unless it's something he grew up with like Toy Story, and Pirates of the Caribbean. But his girlfriend does have him watch Disney movies with her from time to time. * When Flyer fell ill, people of the social thread had signed a get well soon card for him. **During that time, his girlfriend, who is called "Cliffette" by some, took over his account to share the progress of Armor's health. (Just saying it for those who skip right through the Trivia section) * The reason he became a brony was because his girlfriend forced him to watch the first episodes duct taped to a chair. He eventually started to love the show and eventually began watching it on his own. * Enjoys listening to Matchbox 20 * He does not like Justin Bieber * He likes Irish music. * He goes to college out of state. * He likes messing with Nintendo-Spider151, even though ever since NS' avatars were reopened, the two have been getting along better. * Contrary to popular belief, Flyer does not have a crush on IsmaR. * Flyer does not like seeing pornographic pictures * Flyer is anosmic. Gallery HumanEquestrianFlyer.image.png|Rainbow Dash (Human Form) avatar rainbowdash.png|Rainbow Dash (Pony Form) avatar Category:Bronies Category:Users Category:Premium Members Category:Baseball Fans Category:Toys Category:Comedians Category:People from Minnesota